Amor Por Acaso
by Elle Black
Summary: Memórias de uma vida contadas por Gina, depois de todos os percalsos q passou para viver seu amor com Draco.


**N/A:** Todos os personagens desta história não me pertencem, por não ter tido criatividade antes de JK.Rowling.

**N/A** Todos os diálogos em negrito e itálico são em tempo real.

**Amor Por Acaso**

Por: Elle Black

**Prólogo**

**Gina**** somente Gina******

Gina esse é o meu nome, ou melhor, meu apelido. Estou aqui para contar a minha história de amor, que nunca teve nada de conto de fadas. Eu poderia falar que tudo na minha vida era lindo, mas não era. Sou uma pessoa normal, e minha vida sempre beirou a normalidade até que ele entrou na minha vida. Mas essa história começa um pouco antes que eu percebesse que ele era um cara legal, para que alguém possa compreender toda a minha confusão romântica é preciso voltar no tempo, e contar tudo como se estivesse acontecendo agora. Porque com ele tudo é assim: os dias são eternos, e o passado é lembrado como o hoje.

Sou uma menina feliz com dezessete anos e todos os problemas que uma adolescente tem, esses que no momento são: decidir entre ser realmente uma auror ou ser jornalista do Profeta Diário, mas isso é assunto para depois. Porque mesmo assim como já disse eu sou feliz, adoro meus amigos e me divirto muito com eles, essa é a coisa mais interessante que eu tenho feito nos últimos tempos, meu lugar preferido: O Três Vassouras é lógico.

Bem mais ultimamente eu não tenho tido tempo de ir lá, não por não querer e sim por não ter tempo, eu estou no ultimo ano e estudando muito como é o natural no ultimo ano. Eu sempre gostei de me divertir, mas namorado de verdade, daquele que você apresenta para família, eu só tive um até hoje, Simas Finigan hoje ele é somente um bom amigo.

Eu hoje estou sozinha, isso por que desde que eu terminei com o Simas pus na minha cabeça que iria encontrar alguém que me amasse, me entendesse, e que gostasse de quase tudo que eu gosto, ou melhor, tudo, seria maravilhoso, mas também não deixo de pensar que meio impossível.

Pensei que havia achado isso tudo em um rapaz que conheci no Três Vassouras, mas estava enganada e por um mês ele me levou a acreditar que me amava e em um piscar de olhos ele terminou comigo sem dar a menor explicação, preferi não dar importância, para me preservar e não sofrer, fiquei chateada, eu sei disso, mas fazer o que? Agora é levantar a cabeça e não se deixar cair.

Mas essa foi e talvez será por muito tempo uma das minhas maiores decepções. Por que todos sabem o que acontece depois que se termina um namoro, por mais que ele tenha durado apenas um mês. Ah! Mas eu sou jovem eu supero.

**_ "Nossa que profunda fui eu agora."_**

**_ "Até de mais, não é querida?"_**

**_ "É, mas era preciso pra demonstrar o que senti."_**

**_ "Sei, sei você sempre muito emotiva."_**

Porém minha vida reservava muito pra mim, talvez coisas que nunca imaginaria acontecer.

**N/A****: Galera essa é minha primeira fic, mas garanto que está mt legal, tb sendo ajudada pela lindinha da Camy e pela minha migona Nathy, conhecida como Tataya Black naum poderia ser diferente, bem espero q gostem mt da minha fic e falo com vcs no prx cap.Bjs!**

**N/B****: Oi pessoal eu sou a Beta desta fic que garanto que vai prometer, ah quem eu sou eu sou a Arwen Mione, ou apenas a Camy, sim sou eu, ai vc se pergunta o que eu to fazendo betando fic, eu respondo naun sei, mais eu me aseguro se tiver algum errinho e culpa totalmente minha... entaun se quiser brigar eh comigo... mais fale serio este prólogo ta linduxo e muito bem escrito e ele merece rvws naun merece? A Elle fez com muito amor e carinho entaun pessoal alegrem- na...**

**Nota da Co-autora, Co-beta, incentivadora e fã: Adoro essa fic! E ajuda-la a vir o mundo é algo q me deixa imensamente cheia de felicidade feliz! Percebam q eu estou na fic, e digamos q a eu da fic eh bastante eu... Gente, vcs vão adorar essa fic! Não esqueça de deixar review's, é fácil. Vc clica naquela setinha colorida ali embaixo e depois clica no Go e aí vc vai poder escrever um monte de coisas legais p/ minha irmãzinha Elle! Ela é grifinória mais é legal, mas uma q suja o nome da família! Mas eu a amo msm assim, é sangue do meu sangue, né?**


End file.
